Blue like I've never known
by princessblair
Summary: In a blink of an eye things can change before you can really grasp what's going on. Blue- Rin decides, is the most beautiful color in the world.
1. Blue like I've never known

De-anon from the kink meme:

"I've been seeing these going around and I think I'd love to see one for this pair!

Maybe they both gain the ability to see colors during a swim meet and from the get go Rin thinks it's Haru (Nitori and Haru have blue eyes of different hues...). Because Rin believes his soulmate is Haru Nitori assumes this too (maybe Rin tells him) ...

And I think I'd love to see some angst before they get together/realize they're the soulmates... :D"

My very first fill and oh my gosh IDK what happened. Sorry for the grammar and typos, I'm just really sick and I'll try and edit when I feel better. In the meantime, feel free to send me messages if there's something I need to change. And oh gosh, I'm just really sorry.

* * *

Blue. It's the first colour Rin sees when he's finally blessed with vibrant hues flooding his sight. It's not quite the same shade of blue as the water in the pool and Rin looks beside him, meeting deep blue eyes, black hair and pale skin. Nanase Haruka, he reminds himself. It was just like how his mother had told him, the first colour he sees should remind him of his soul mate, the world is suddenly lighter, everything feels complete and wonderful and just so…

Beautiful.

Rin didn't even need to look at Haru to know, he had been staring at a couple of younger kids in an arm's length away from them then he knew. His mother had told him that sometimes it takes time to know, but it'll be worth the wait and boy did Rin feel that way. Never mind that he's still 12, or the fact that he'd known Haru for quite a while. His soul mate is worth it, his mind supplies, not minding at all that Haru and him are both boys. If you're destined, then you're meant to be.

The day is clear, the weather was perfect, exactly how he'd envisioned meeting his soul mate. He had always prayed that his soul mate would love swimming as much as he does. And he thanks the gods above that his prayer wasn't left unanswered; that Nanase loves swimming, or rather, the water, as much as he does and he couldn't be more happy that Haruka is his soul mate.

An obnoxious high-pitched whistle startles Rin out of his thoughts. He fights to keep his awe toned down and eyes anywhere but Haru as Coach Sasabe ushers them towards their lane. Nagisa bounces in his spot while he's grabbing Makoto's arms which, Rin notes, looks just about ready to barf.

Rin forgets his own nervousness, everything is just so stunning. He looks at his skin, it isn't pale like Haru's nor as tanned as Makoto's but it was perfect, like how his mother had described before she lost her colors the day his father died. His eyes flitter around other people, Nagisa's hair reminds him of the buoys floating and Makoto's eyes are the same shade as the grass growing outside the windows of the stadium.

Rin's more than elated.

"You ready?" Haru asks him and Rin's eyes immediately snap back to his destined. His soul mate, and he eagerly nods, not ready to disappoint Haru. Haru gives him a stiff nod as Rin's eager eyes take in his form. In Rin's mind Nanase Haruka is beautiful. Nanase Haruka gave his world color.

For a moment, Rin forgets he's set to leave in a few. His hands fumbles for Haru's and gives the slimmer fingers a brief squeeze just before Makoto slips in the pool, readying for their relay.

Blue, Rin thinks, is the most beautiful color in the world.

X

When Rin left Japan, all color seemed to have abandoned him as well. He forgets the lonely feeling settling at the bottom of his stomach, instead, he lets himself imagine a world where it's full of vibrant colors and there's a gold medal around his neck. Of course, Haru should be beside him, rightfully so, it's natural, Rin thinks, that he'd want Haru to be with him all the time. But he had already told himself a thousand of times that there are things more important than love, friendship~ rather, dreams, people come and go, and there's nothing wrong with wanting to be successful in your life.

Haru was not a sacrifice, however. Rin could only hope that Haru will not hate him for snatching his color away, they hadn't even talked about it. Rin was far too nervous and his impending departure weighed heavy on his heart. He couldn't pursue anything until he knows he has proven himself worthy of… well, Rin doesn't exactly know yet. Actually, he isn't sure about a lot of things, about his father's dreams, Haru, why he's leaving in the first place, what is happiness… stuff like that, that Rin isn't necessarily sure he'll ever get the answer to ever.

His red eyes, as his mother had told him, look around the large swimming compound he's currently enrolled in. He feels extraordinarily left out- everyone's so good, their times are amazing and he's left wondering if he could even match what they have shown him.

Two weeks has passed and the dull throb on Rin's heart hasn't subsided like how his mother had told him would. He misses Haru, predictably, but also Nagisa and Makoto. Gou too, of course, but she had insisted on calling him every weekend and he's more than filled with what's going on in her life.

Rin pushes his thoughts aside to drag his feet over to the pool ledge. He slips in and tries to swim with a distracted mind.

X

The last person Rin wanted to see was Haru. He's back from Australia to visit for a week and the disappointing turn his life has gotten into has him avoiding any encounter with Haru or of his friends. He's already used to it by now, a life without color, grayscale, as Rin likes to call it, that when he does happen to bump into Haru, he hardly notices that his color hasn't come back yet. His thoughts are cloudy, his emotions are everywhere due to being bottled up for so long.

Rin challenges Haru to a race, ready to prove Haru that he's worth something now. Not that Haru notices something's wrong right away, though, he accepts anyway and they run to their old swim club.

Coach Sasabe was loitering just outside the club and Rin hastily asks him to judge them for a quick race. The older man looks puzzled but accepts readily, eager to see a wonderful race between two of his best students.

The rest was a haze. Clothes were discarded quickly and friendships- no- relationships were just as fast to be left behind amidst the disappointment. Rin lost and his world just became a little greyer, even if he fails to notice, that Haru's hands were stopping him from leaving just moments ago.

X

When he's finally back for good, after his unspectacular stint in Australia, Rin pays no mind that when he enters his dorm, he finally sees color once again. He wonders if Haru is around, but Rin's hands instantly curl in misplaced anger at the thought, soul mate or not, Haru was the one who made him realize that he isn't anything yet. That he's painfully ordinary unlike Haru who can out race him without so much as training.

"Ah! Matsuoka-senpai! I'll be your roommate starting today! I'm Nitori Aiichirou! It's nice to meet you!"

Rin barely lifts his eyes to give the over-enthusiastic kid a glance. The first thing he notices is that the Nitori kid's eyes are blue. Like the pool downstairs. His hair is oddly grey and that he looks shorter than Rin, not that he could confirm, he's halfway across the room and he has no intention of letting the kid inside his personal space anytime soon.

Rin answers him with a concise, "Yeah,"

Dropping his items in front of the closet, he gives the kid a last glance, noticing that the grey-haired boy is shifting nervously on his feet. "Uhm," Nitori stutters.

"What?"

"Matsuoka-Senpai… top or bottom, which do you prefer?"

Rin chokes on his spit barely registering the fact that his colors had suddenly become more effervescent.

X

"Matsuoka-senpai, I really like your burgundy hair!" Nitori tells him out of the blue one day and honest to god, the comment blindsides Rin. Rin's fingers subconsciously thread through his soft locks that makes Nitori sigh, in what Rin thinks, is longing.

For Rin, he really thinks Nitori should get over his hero worship. Sometimes it gets annoying, especially when he really needs time alone and the kid really doesn't take no for an answer.

"You see colors too?" He stops reading to give Nitori a pointed look. Nitori nods his head vigorously, his light blue eyes lighting up. Rin is half-interested, his own life is a muddled mess, he hardly gives a shit about anyone but he thinks Nitori is a notch above everyone else. At least he can grasp a semblance of care for his over-bearing roommate, which is more than what he can say for anyone else. Rin could barely muster two words to say to their own swim captain.

"That's great," Rin mutters disinterestedly, his selective attention already somewhere else. He hardly hears Nitori excitedly mentioning that his first color was red.

X

Nitori and Rin are walking around the festival and all he can think about is his ill-gotten win against his Haru. He wants nothing more than for Nitori to somehow magically gain a little height, maybe turn his hair darker to almost black and the hue of his eyes to turn darker, a more oceanic shade. In Rin's disdain, Nitori's words are hushed to deaf ears, and it takes almost all of Rin's effort not to topple the kid over so that he could go to Iwatobi and probably see Haru.

Rin just really wishes Nitori would shut up and for his eyes to stop being so _blue_.

"Senpai?" Nitori peers through his bangs. It's a little longer than what Rin's used to but he doesn't really care, he grunts.

"Are you okay, senpai?"

The best reply he could conjure is another low grunt, this time he makes sure he sounds irritated. Nitori visibly backs up just a little.

"You can go ahead," Rin ignores the cries of protest, instead, he heads towards the direction he's familiar with.

X

After the relay with the Iwatobi gang, Rin's colors are more pronounced than ever. Suddenly the world is livelier, blues are crystal clear, reds look particularly hot today, yellows are sunny enough to lift any mood, greens look fresher than ever and Rin knows he could go on, but really, swimming with Nagisa, Makoto and Haruka has made him believe in himself again. It makes him feel infinitely lighter, perpetually happier and he almost misses Makoto's off-handed remark.

"Haru's blue eyes are more beautiful when they're happy," Rin's eyes widen. While it's no secret that Nagisa had already found his color; the speedo-glasses weirdo guy, really he can't be fucked to remember the dude's name, Makoto, Haru and him had never gotten around to talking about theirs. And it was the first time in years since they have talked amicably, it goes without saying that Makoto had probably found his soul mate along those years he's been gone but the remark had Rin's mind reeling.

Was he jealous? He didn't really know, but he had every right to do so since Haru is his soul mate. He can't really blame Makoto though, it isn't unheard of people falling in love with someone else besides their destined so it wasn't entirely unusual.

Rei, the megane boy Nagisa's so smitten with, join them in their picture and Rin's stuck with being happy and confused. Nothing, however, can stop him from being awed with how much color he's being flooded with.

X

"Senpai, you know who your destined one is?"

Ai's voice sounded so small and vulnerable, and Rin wonders how he could have heard that from above his bed. He's a little lighter to be around with now, more agreeable so he answers Ai, indulging him.

"Yes,"

"Is it Nanase-san?"

Rin contemplates. He wonders where these questions are coming from. Is the kid in love with him somehow? He doesn't doubt it, he could see the way Ai's eyes twinkle whenever he's done something particularly sweet.

"How'd you know?"

"I see the way you look at him," It was barely a whisper, like if his voice had raised a tad higher, everything would become more real. "It's not the way you would look at me."

Rin knows he isn't meant to hear it and he's confused why his heart gives him a sudden sharp pang of pain.

X

Rin spends more and more time with the Iwatobi guys and less time with Ai. He doesn't notice.

It doesn't mean he neglects to see that his colors are turning very dull lately. His yellow aren't as bright as they used to be that when the sun sets everything turns almost sepia-like. Rin's boggled, he's happy now, why are his colors deteriorating?

"Hey, Rin-Rin?" Rin turns to the source of the voice, his eyes pulling away from the lifeless hued tree he was staring at. He hums towards Nagisa who's as bubbly as ever and clinging onto a helplessly besotted Rei.

"The boy you were talking to after our relay, what's his name?"

Rin quirks one of his eyebrows. "The one with the blue eyes?"

"Yes! Yes!" Nagisa's face is shining with mirth and enthusiasm but a quick look from Rei (wordlessly telling him to behave) makes him falter just a little. "He's really cute! What's his name?"

"Nitori Aiichirou." Rin doesn't miss a beat.

"Can you bring him with you next time? He looks really really kind and I see the way he looks at you…" Nagisa trails off, his teeth munching on his bottom lip mercilessly.

"I think that's enough reason not to,"

"But I want to meet him!" Nagisa's loud voice startles the other boys, Haru eyes the blonde cautiously and Makoto just gives them a knowing smile. Rin's too preoccupied to notice that the two are holding hands.

"Uhh…" Rin flusters under their gazes and Nagisa pushes his face closer with a hopeful smile on his face. He gives in. "Fine, but if he says no…"

"I'm sure he won't," Makoto interjects softly.

X

"Would you like to watch a movie with me, Rin-senpai?" Ai's head pops from above making Rin chuckle in amusement.

"Sure, but no chick flicks though, I'm not in the mood for sappy stuff." He drops his magazine and pulls his body up to make space for Ai who's climbing down the steps. Their eyes meet briefly but in that moment Rin felt like everything would be okay, he doesn't know why or in the first place, why would he even think that way, but it felt amazingly right that he doesn't question it any further.

Ai pulls away from their gaze first to check their fridge for drinks and snacks.

"Oh, we're out of snacks. I'll grab some, senpai," Ai's hands immediately reach for Rin's swim jacket which he had taken a liking into. "I'll be right back," He sends Rin a bright smile.

"Oi!" Rin shouts behind Ai as the boy turns for the door. "Let me come with you."

Rin feels giddiness coursing through his body and, for the life of him, he doesn't know why.

X

"Senpai, you love Nanase-san?"

"I suppose so," By now, Rin is used to Ai's weird questions. He hasn't talked to Ai about the latter's feelings for him, yet, but eventually, he'll need to. Probably now since Ai looks like he's about to ask another one of those questions. "Look Ai—"

"I already know, actually." Ai looks ahead, carefully avoiding Rin's eyes that are widened with bewilderment. "And I know you know that I love you, senpai."

Rin mutters a quick yes.

"The thing is, you're hard to forget."

Rin's eyes drop to Ai's hands which are clenching tighter around the small plastic bag on his hands. He stays silent, too afraid to ruin what little friendship they have with his impending rejection. As much as he wants to, his heart is already taken.

"I just really want to know if you love him," Ai explains. "Then maybe I can accept that and try to move on."

The rest of the walk resumes in silence. Awkward, admittedly, yes, but ultimately essential so Rin would be able to gather his thoughts into a coherent sentence, rather than fumbling with excuses Ai doesn't deserve.

"I really don't know," Rin answers honestly when they reach their door. "Sometimes, when I see colors, I think I do."

X

"Ai-chan!" Nagisa runs to give him a hug and despite being a swimmer, Ai falters in his steps. Rin frowns and pulls Nagisa away from Ai with the help of Rei.

"Nagisa-kun, nice to see you again!" Ai pats Nagisa's head awkwardly as Haru and Makoto pops in their line of vision. Rin gives Makoto a brief nod and reaches his hand out to give Haru's forearm a quick squeeze.

Nagisa links his arm around Ai's making Rin annoyed more than ever. "Oi, you haven't even greeted me yet!"

"Hi, Rin-chan!" Nagisa just giggles and continues their walk with his arm still wrapped around Ai.

X

It's almost dark and their group had decided to take a walk around the nearest park. Ai looks exhausted, Rin notes, and that it's probably time to go home now. Rin's mind backtracks, since when has he considered their dorm, _home?_

"Oi, let's head home, Ai." He interrupts the duo in front of him, composed of Ai and Nagisa, their heads huddled together as if they're up to no good. They're probably just gossiping, Rin thinks.

Ai nods his head enthusiastically but remains walking beside Nagisa, lagging just a little bit behind Makoto with Haru leading the group.

Makoto agrees with Rin, yawning and stretching as he does. "Yeah, I'm beat. Let's do this again next week."

The group stops in front of the pedestrian lane, their chatter humming softly against the cold wind. Rin feels extremely contented right now, though he can't see colours that much since it's dark, he feels everything is right. That everything is according to plan.

The lights turn green and Haru walks just ahead of them, Rei and Makoto murmuring to themselves and the other duo still gossiping. Rin's eyes never leave Ai's and every time Nagisa would catch him, the blonde would send him a knowing smirk.

"Haruka-san!" Ai exclaims loudly, startling Rin out of his musings. Haruka doesn't seem to hear, or he doesn't know what the commotion was all about as he was suddenly pushed forward, his body meeting the asphalt roughly.

Slow motion, that's what happened. Rin could tell you what had transpired, his eyes never left Ai's form. He heard Ai exclaiming and a flutter of grey moves forward. Light floods their sights mixed with vibrant red…

Honking, loud honking sounds. Screams everywhere, everyone is panicking.

Rin couldn't move, he could only see Ai's eyes- they're blue.

Then everything went grayscale.


	2. Cause loving him was red

I simply had to continue it. I received an overwhelming amount of love/hate feedback that I had to make a fluffier sequel. Yes, this is what I consider as fluffy.

And also, I know very little about coma so forgive me for any medical inaccuracies. Uhm, I'm still kinda sick (I know you're all aware of that, I'll tell anyone with a pair of eyes and ears) so I couldn't get enough strength to edit. I will, probably when I get better. So please don't hate me.

* * *

Everything hurts all over. Aiichirou's body feels like it is burning and breaking, even his hair feels like it is being pulled out of his scalp. His eyes, which aren't open, he notices, are heavy and as much as he tries, he can't seem to pry them open. He can't see anything save for the black abyss his enveloped in, making him feel cold and alone and incredibly…

He tries to sigh but breathing is such a chore for him. His lungs burn and his throat is constricted and dry so he settles for shallow fast gulps of air he inhales through his sore mouth.

He doesn't know where he is nor does he have any sort of recollection why he's here. He just wants to open his eyes and maybe ask someone why everything hurts, though he doubts he can even do that given that his ribs feel like cracking every time he attempts to shift his body. There's a heavy weight on his right hand and he tries to clamp around it but a large pang of pain shoots through that side of his body.

He moans in pain but all it seems to do is enhance the pain more. He can feel the bitter taste of bile forming down his throat.

A touch on Aiichirou's left shoulder. It should have felt light and soft but it feels broken and painful and he opens his mouth to protest but a sound beats him to it.

"Don't touch him." The voice growls. It sounded threatening and little hints of agony were laced along, but for the life of Aiichirou, he couldn't figure out why the voice would sound so distraught. The voice was familiar, at least, that's what he thinks. Aiichirou also thinks that the voice should sound snarky, demanding but also confident but with what he had gathered, it was anything but.

"I just—" Another voice implores. It was softer, like it's comforting but Aiichirou doesn't feel like it soothes him in any way.

"I said don't," The familiar voice interjects. This time it was more pronounced, like he was on the verge of committing something heinous if no one follows what he says. But for Aiichirou, it wasn't scary. No, oddly enough, it gives him jitters, the wonderful kind and it does more comfort than the other voice had done, even if it had sounded so rough and raw. Like the voice had been crying and shouting for hours to no end.

Feeling like today is enough, everything just hurts and he just wants to rest, Aiichirou nods out of consciousness.

X

"Rin-chan, you need t—"

"Leave!"

Aiichrou was slipping in and out of consciousness when he hears the voices again. It's still dark, he's still sore but there are stuff that interests him more than his physical pain. Like how familiar the name _Rin_ is. The name feels important, a girly name but for Aiichirou, it was masculine. He doesn't know why he would think that way.

It reminds him of the color Red. Though, not just any red. Wine red- no- maybe burgundy- not really- it was a special type of red, nothing he could put a name into.

Aiichirou thinks that that specific color- Red- is his favourite color. The realization isn't spectacular, it's like it's natural for him, it's nothing new and maybe it is but he can't really remember much… only splices of things like what's his name, and he likes swimming and how easy the name _Rin_ rolls on the tip of his tongue.

"He- did you…?" A whisper beside his ears (which he notes is incredibly sore, too. Like someone had shouted all day and had finally smashed his eardrums). He wants to turn his head to the source but something is stopping him. His neck is being hindered by something, it's hard and the cold material feels like plastic. He isn't sure.

"He said your name Rin-chan."

Rin-chan…? That doesn't sound right for Aiichirou. He thinks Rin-senpai sounds infinitely better…

X

When there are no voices disturbing his sleep, Aiichirou hears some low beeping sounds just right behind him. _Beep beep beep beep_.

He thinks he isn't the only one monitoring the sound. From what he gathers, the last time the sounds had momentarily been out of sync, the comforting weight on his right hand is being removed and sounds of panic fills the room, drowning whatever it is the contraption (at least, in his mind, that's what he think it is) is making. There had been several shouts of desperation, a few familiar voices but his heart feels a sharp pain whenever the husky voice beside him says his name a little more desperate that normal.

The voice calls him Ai. He likes it, he decides. Maybe it was his nickname, he can't really remember but it makes him feel giddy inside, like a few butterflies had taken residence in his stomach, fluttering, teasing him making him fuzzy and light and just so…

Loved…?

Aiichirou isn't sure, all he knows is that he wants to be called Ai more, especially by that voice. And maybe the voice could also stop crying, Aiichirou feels like he's being torn apart too. That breathing is inferior, just as long as he can make sure that that voice doesn't feel so pained and tortured.

Is it his fault? Aiichirou isn't sure. Probably the machine's fault. The lack of beeps caused quite a stir on everyone and it feels better for Aiichirou to put the blame on the thing.

After all, he doesn't consider himself important enough to induce pain on other people.

X

"Please, just…"

It's been so long and Aiichirou doesn't have any idea just how much. The voice is begging, sounding very submissive and he thinks it sounds very wrong. He has an inkling that the voice used to be dominant, that it doesn't sound like it's being crippled.

Aiichirou hates whatever it is that had reduced the voice into this. He wants to open his eyes and give the thing, person, whatever- a piece of his mind; probably tell them off, scold them for hurting his precious senpai.

_What?_

His precious what…?

He has no clue where that had come from. It leaves him confused, all anger dissipated.

"Please open your eyes…"

Aiichirou hears a choked sob muffled by clothing after the voice pleads. It doesn't occur to him that it was maybe meant for him. Though that doesn't stop him from trying to open his eyes.

Concentrating, he tries to pry open his right eye. It's his favourite. He fails. He doesn't give up, he focuses on lifting his left eye.

It burns, everything burns. He isn't ready, his mind chides him, and so he sleeps.

X

Aiichirou doesn't dream but he feels like he should be.

He's spending more and more time being aware of his surroundings. The fact that it's dark- almost pitch black but after sometime it feels like it's just really really dark red but every time the weight on right hand leaves, it turns brown- sordid- and it makes him feel uneasy.

He contemplates if he's blind- he's not sure what to think anymore, half the time. He has too much time on his hands and he spends it thinking of many worse-case scenarios his mind could conjure up.

Why is he here in the first place?

At least, overtime, the pain gradually lessens. He could feel his toes now, though he couldn't wiggle it. His lungs still burns- his breaths are still short and every time it feels too much of a burden to breath, three seconds later shouts of fright, terror and alarm makes him think otherwise.

Like someone's watching him closely, enough for them to be afraid if he doesn't breathe.

He wishes he could just dream of happy things rather than listening to people talking to the voice, telling it to leave his spot and get some rest- he deserves it- they claim, but then Aiichirou would feel lonely just thinking about it, even if it feels selfish for him to feel that way.

To his relief, the voice always answers negatively. Positive for Aiichirou, but negative to anyone else.

He feels like their relationship with each other is that way; that people may think it's bad but for him, he wouldn't want it any other way.

He'll take what he can get, really.

X

He stops trying to wonder how long it has been. He doesn't know how to measure time—he wonders if someone could give him a clock or calendar but then, how would he be able to read it? He tries once again, to open his eyes.

Fail. To no avail.

He wants to sigh but the last time he did the voice beside him went into a fit of, what Aiichirou considers, anxiety? Frustration?

He's confounded.

At least every day, he tries to move his limbs. He can sometimes twitch his hands, feet- his cheeks involuntarily jerks every once in a while. He feels proud whenever he can achieve these little feats because the voice beside him relaxes under his touch and that makes everything worthwhile.

"Open your eyes for me…"

But no matter how much the voice begs, it was something he couldn't do yet.

He feels like he's getting closer though.

X

His body is moving on its own accord. Blur everywhere and pain all over.

He could hear the voice shouting for help, the distinctive sound of buttons being pressed haphazardly behind him on desperation. He doesn't know how he could hear it, his shouts are loud and piercing.

At least his eyes are open amidst his spasm.

He glances to his right. A boy, he assumes, maybe a little older than him, has tears cascading down his eyes. The boy is holding his hand as if it was his lifeline. He couldn't hear anything now, the sounds he's making was too loud but the boy looked like he was pleading.

Aiichirou looks at him, really looks at him through hazy eyes. Even if his sight is bleary, he could make out the messy wine red hair, the pained angry look on the boy, how his skin looks pale and how frail the boy looks. As if the boy hadn't eaten properly for days.

He was so beautiful though.

Everything is bright but not the kind of bright that will make you smile. It's mocking, like the colours around him are fake.

He isn't given enough time to mull over anything as a blur of white clouds his vision and everything goes black. Again.

_Do you want to go?_

Who was that? Aiichirou doesn't know where that sound came from. He can't pinpoint the location, so he decides that his mind is fucking with him. He answers anyway.

"No!"

X

He slowly opens his eyes. It feels like they have been closed for years. The vision that greets him isn't very far from what he's used to- it's dark but the faint light of the moon from the window to his left spills through the room.

Trying to shift a little bit, because his back hurts and his butt is numb, but he finds that he can't really do that. Aiichirou panics. He softly whimpers in despair, thinking that he's paralyzed.

He tries to lift his hands. Left side, it moves. Right—

Someone's sleeping on his right hand. His fingers feel something soft against it and his wrist is warmed with someone's steady breaths. Aiichirou moves his head to his right.

Wine red, the kind of red he's been thinking about before. It looks soft so his left hand reaches out to see if he's correct.

He is- much to his delight.

The person, however, stirs under his touch. Aiichirou doesn't know why but he stills, not wanting to wake the person up just yet because he wants to admire the string of wine red locks more but—

"Ah… Ai…?"

The voice. It was beseeching. Red eyes meet his and Aiichirou feels like nothing's wrong. Relaxing just a bit, he gradually tries to wiggle his toes. He succeeds.

"Rin-senpai?"

A relieved chuckle passes through pink lips and sharp teeth. If he asks to be bitten, Aiichirou wonders, if Rin-sempai would oblige him.

Red, Aiichirou decides, is his little miracle.

X

"Uhm…" Aiichirou fingers the hem of his shirt nervously. His voice cracked a little, probably from the lack of use when he had been in a coma.

Rin's face softens just a little but he doesn't back down. "I'm coming with you."

Aiichirou's face reddens. He's still not used to the amount of attention he's getting from his senpai, he can't really say he's uncomfortable, maybe he is but in a good way. Just not really used to Rin fretting over him.

Actually, he can't really say it's fretting. It's more like Rin hovering. How Rin thinks everything's a threat, it's a little endearing but sometimes it's overwhelming and maybe a little annoying, especially that Rin thinks it's perfectly okay to watch Aiichirou pee. Rin reminds him that it's normal but Aiichirou think he's just paranoid.

He can't really complain though, not when the other night he had returned a minute late from his classes, Rin had broken down in front of him with streaks of panic written across his face. He was beyond coherent, frequently repeating, 'how easy it is to lose Ai'.

And it breaks Aiichirou's heart to see him like that. How he had reduced Rin to this but all he had wanted to do was make sure Rin would be happy with his soul mate. How wrong he was on that part, though.

Never in his lifetime would he think he could be the one Rin would be fawning over.

"But senpai-"

Rin sighs, successfully interrupting Aiicirou's speech. "How many times have I told you to call me Rin?"

Another blush blooms on Aiichirou's face. He's still working on that. "Rin…" He begins again, trying to shake the nervousness from his voice. "Nagisa-kun said not to bring… uhm…"

Rin frowns.

"…You." Aiichrou continues, looking mildly guilty.

"All the more reason to tag along." Rin responds stubbornly. His brows are creased but his hands are softly tracing circles on Aiichirou's exposed hips. He hadn't noticed Rin had lifted his shirt up just a bit where his hands had taken sudden residence on his flesh. He yanks his shirt down and he scrambles away from Rin's touch which makes the red head groan in protest.

"But I really want to go!"

"Then we can go."

"Alone!"

Rin sighs, his hands, which had given up on trying to touch Ai, had latched on his temples, probably attempting to relax himself. They're both stubborn, Ai thinks, but he can be really adamant when he wants to.

"Look, Ai…" Rin closes his eyes. "Remember what you said about me sounding so pained when you were in a coma? How pathetic I sounded when I begged you?"

Ai nods his head, not meeting Rin's eyes. Rin, however, lightly brings his index finger and thumb to trap Ai's chin, locking their faces together so their eyes would meet.

"Do you really want to put me through that again?"

All of Ai's remaining resolve crumbles. He feels like a monster for making Rin feel that way, that he couldn't be trusted enough to walk on his own, that he's as fragile as he looks.

"It's not your fault, Ai. Just please let me have the peace of mind that I can make sure your safe and that…"

"Nothing will happen to me, I promise." Ai's vision starts to become bleary again. It reminds him of the time he had a spasm, how panicked Rin looked, how painful everything was. Rin's right, Ai thinks, he doesn't want to be in that position again, as well. "And fine, you can come."

Rin lets out a garbled sound of cheer. At least, the best Rin sound of cheer could make, it sounded like a dying cat, though.

"Just as long as you're not snarky, okay?" Ai musters a stinky-eye but Rin just gives him a big fat wet kiss on the lips.

"Okay, I understand. Call me Mr. Sunshine."

Ai bites his lips to stop his giggles from erupting. He stands up to change but hands around his waist stops him, securing him in place. He looks at Rin questioningly.

"I love you, Ai."

Ai's colors became a tad bit brighter. The good kind.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Leaving feedback helps me write better (and leaves me feeling inspired)!


End file.
